Nuestra historia ¿De amor?
by AkiraKazami97
Summary: Aki es una adolescente, que tras sufrir un duro golpe con el amor decide irse a Italia a estudiar, 7 años despues regresa graduada con honores, pero que pasara cuando se reencuente con el?,reviviran ese amor adolescente? Cap 3... Conociendonos
1. Me voy

**Yo: Holaaa aqui estoy yo con otra historia que se me ocurrio pensando en novelas, peliculas y series, espero que sea de su agrado, y bueno como no podia faltar, aqui estan mis acompañantes, Hiroto y Kazemaru *aplausos***

**Hiroto: Hola, estoy aqui porque me obligan**

**Kazemaru: A mi me gusta**

**Yo: aww eres un amor *corre a abrazarlo***

**Kazemaru: Me asfixio X_X**

**Hiroto: No tenias algo que decir, sobre tu otro fic? **

**Yo: Ah si, lamento no actualizar el fic de Mi Rey, Mi Reina pero tengo una buena excusa =P**

**Hiroto: **¬¬, quiero escucharla****

****Yo:****¬¬, bueno es que mi memory se lleno de virus y tuvieron que formatearla y ahi se me fue el capi T_T, pero bueno la vida sigue n.n y cuando me llegue la inspiración para volver a escribir el capi lo subire********

********Hiroto: Bipolar********

********Kazemaru: Bueno pasemos a otra cosa, de quien se trata este fic********

********Yo: Ah si, este fic tiene como pareja principal a Aki y Endo, como mala a quien todos ya conocemos a Fuyuka XP, y otras parejas como GoeNatsu, FubuHaru o TachiHaru no lo se ustedes decidan, HiroQueen, KazeReika, IchiRika, TsunaTouko MidoOC este por pedido de mi hermana U.U, y las que se me vayan ocurriendo a lo largo del fic, ah si se me olvidaba, DISCLAIMER, mmm... Hiroto, Kazemaru********

********Hiroto/Kazemaru: INAZUMA ELEVEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN********

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong><strong><strong>Japon, 1987<strong>******_

Una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años, caminabade noche por las calles de la ciudad Inazuma, vestia un vestido largo casual negro, tenia el cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta, los ojos cafes pero llorosos, se notaba estaba deprimida, siguio su camino hasta que algo la destuvo, mas bien alguien, la mujer escucho el llanto de lo que parecia un bebe, se adentro en un callejon y vio algo sorprendente para sus ojos, una tierna niña pelinegra (NA: Peliverde o como ustedes le vean) en una pequeña canasta, arropada con una manta rosa y un conejo del mismo color a un lado, por la apariencia de la niña la mujer dedujo recien habia nacido, se pregunto internamente, "_que ser puede tener ese corazon tan inhumano para abandonar a una hermosa niña como esta_" sin pensarlo dos veces cogio la canasta en donde estaba la niña y con mucho cuidado se la llevo, se fue caminando hasta que su silueta desaparecio, pero apenas la mujer desaparecio, por otro lado aparecio la sombra de lo que parecia otra mujer, se encontraba llorando, se preguntaran quien es?, pues es esa mujer que abandono a aquella niña, se escucho un muy fuerte NO acompañado de mas lagrimas, la mujer desconsolada se fue por el lado contrario a donde se habia ido la otra mujer, la otra señora llego a su casa y de inmediato llamo a su esposo

Ryo ven rapido.- llamo la mujer

Que paso Akari.- respondio entrando en la sala un hombre de aprox. 25 con cabello cafe y ojos negros, vestia un pantalon de tela negra y una camisa de botones negra, se deducia que por la ropa de ambos, estaban en luto

Mira lo que encontre en la calle.- dijo Akari extendiendo la canasta, el hombre se sorprendio de ver a esa hermosa niña

Quien es?.-

No lo se, la encontre en la calle, en un callejon.- dijo la mujer sacando a la niña y cogiendola en brazos

Como alguien pudo abandonar a esta hermosa criatura.-

Alguien sin corazon Ryo, sin corazon, Mama, Papa vengan por favor.- llamo

Que sucede hija.- dijo apareciendo en la sala un hombre acompañado de una mujer de aproximadamente 50 años ambos vestidos de negro, la mujer tenia los ojos cafes y el hombre los tenia verdes, respondian a los nombres de Yamato y Aiko Minasawa

Miren a esta hermosa niña.- dijo mostrandoles a la bebe.- la encontre abandonada en la calle

Quien puede tener ese corazon de piedra, para abandonar a este hermoso regalo de la vida.- dijo la señora Aiko

Y que hacemos con esta niña.- pregunto el seño Yamato

Yo digo que hay que llevarla a el orfanato de aqui al lado.- dijo Akari.- reportarla como abandonada y adoptarla.- dijo sonriendo dulcemente, Ryo, Aiko y Yamato la miraron sorprendidos.- Que?

No podemos hacer eso.- dijo Ryo

Porque no?.- pregunto Akari, ninguno respondio.- Yo quiero a esta niña como si fuera mia.- Ryo la miro preocupado.- Si se que acabamos de perder a nuestra hija, pero esta niña puede ayudarnos a sanar esta herida, por favor

Hija estas segura.- pregunto Aiko

Nunca he estado mas segura en mi vida, mamá.- dijo sonriendo

Pues si mi yerno esta de acuerdo, yo no tengo problema.- dijo mirando a Ryo

Solo tengo algo que decir.- dijo acercandose a la niña.- bienvenida a la familia.- dijo besandole la frente.- todos sonrieron, esa niña muy pronto iba a ser de ellos

* * *

><p><strong><em>Japon, 1987, 1 semana despues<em>**

Bien todo esta registrado, solo necesito el nombre y el apellido para esta niña y entonces sera suya.- dijo una mujer que trabajaba en el orfanato.- me podrian facilitar esa informacion

Si señorita.- dijo Akari.- estuvimos pensando

Y decidimos que esta niña, la llamaremos Aki, Aki Kino.- La mujer sonrio y anoto los datos en la computadora y luego los imprimio

Bien, necesito sus firmas y esta niña sera oficialmente Aki Kino, su hija.- ambos padres firmaron

Muchas gracias.- dijo Akari

A usted.- respondio la mujer.- pocas son las familias que adoptan en estos tiempos.- que tengan buenos días

Igualmente.- dijeron ambos y se retiraron con su ahora hija en brazos

Al fin eres nuestra Aki.- dijo la mujer abrazando a una Aki dormida.- eres nuestra hija, nuestra pequeña

* * *

><p><em><strong>Japon, 2003, 16 años despues<strong>_

Mama, Papa.- decia una muy feliz Aki entrando a su casa.- Mamoru me ha pedido que sea su novia

Que bien por ti hija.- dijo Akari con una sonrisa fingida cosa que Aki noto

Que pasa.- dijo sentandose al frente de la cama de sus padres

Hija tenemos que hablar.- dijo Ryo con un semblante serio

Que sucede.- dijo Aki empezando a preocuparse

Hija se que esto va a ser muy dificil para ti.- dijo Akari soltando una lagrima.- Tu no eres nuestra hija

Que?.- pregunto Aki sorprendida

No-nosotros no somos tu verdaderos padres.- dijo Ryo empezando a llorar.- tu eres adoptada.- Aki se sorprendio aun mas y empezo a llorar, Akari se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente

Como llegue a ustedes.- pregunto Aki entrecortadamente a lo que tristemente contaron su historia cuando terminaron de contarla Aki lloro aun mas fuerte

Hija entendemos si no quieres hablarnos.- dijo Akari separandose de ella

Pero recuerda que aunque no seas nuestra hija de sangre te amamos, te amamos como si fueras nuestra.- dijo Ryo, ambos esperaban que Aki saliera de la habitación, pero sin embargo que paso, Aki se acerco a ellos y los abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo

Yo tambien los amo.- dijo Aki limpiandose las lagrimas.- Son los mejores padres del mundo.- Akari y Ryo no pudieron contener el llanto

No importa que no sean mis padres biologicos, son los mejores.- los abrazo fuertemente y ambos correspondieron pero en la mente de Aki habia una pregunta que desde ahora la iba a atormentar siempre " _¿Porque me abandonaron_?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Japon, 2005, 2 años despues<em>**

Aki espera por favor.- trataba de detenerla un joven castaño de 18 años que respondia al nombre de Endo Mamoru

Porque Endo, porque.- decia la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.- me lo habias prometido

Lo lamento Aki, pero no pude.- dijo Endo apretando los puños

Me prometiste que hoy en tu fiesta de cumpleaños le ibas a decir a todo el mundo de nosotros, pero no lo hiciste, porque?.- pregunto euforica

Porque eres adoptada.- susurro con la cabeza gacha, a eso a Aki le dolio como nunca

Por eso, es que acaso te da verguenza de que te vean con una adoptada.- dijo Aki furiosa.- mirame Endo.- Endo alzo la cabeza.- Si soy adoptada y todos los que me conocen lo saben, todos, y con mi dignidad siempre alto lo he dicho, sere adoptada pero tengo a los mejores padres del mundo

Aki.- susurro Endo

Es que acaso te importa mas el que diran que lo que ambos sentimos?.- pregunto, Endo bajo la mirada.- Mirame Mamoru.- Endo alzo la mirada.- Mirame y dime a los ojos que no te importa mas lo que piense la gente a lo que sentimos.- Endo bajo la mirada.- No puedo creerlo.- dijo dandose la vuelta y empezando a caminar

Aki.- le iba a seguir Endo

NO ME SIGAS.- le grito.- HASTA AQUI LLEGAMOS ENDO, ESPERO QUE ALGUN DIA ENCUENTRES A ALGUIEN DIGNA DE TI, ADIOS, ENDO MAMORU

Aki.- susurro Endo derramando lagrimas.- lo lamento

* * *

><p><em><strong>Japon, 2005, 2 días despues<strong>_

Aki estas segura.- pregunto una chica de cabello de rastas cafe amarrado en una coleta que respondia al nombre de Reika Mido

Si Reika, voy a aceptar esa beca, tengo que olvidar a Endo.- dijo Aki sacando unas maletas.- ya hable con mis padres y aceptaron

Pero Aki, Italia esta muy lejos.- hablo una peliazul que respondia al nombre de Rika Urabe

Lo se Rika, pero ya hable con el director de esa Universidad y me dijo que debo estar alla este viernes.- dijo guardando unas blusas

Y vas sola?.- pregunto una pelirosa que respondia al nombre de Toko Zaizen

No, dijo que en el aeropuerto me iba a encontrar con...- dijo sacando una libreta.- Jousuke Tsunami, Ichirouta Kazemaru, Queen Yagami, Haruna Otonashi y Ryuji Midorikawa

Te vamos a extrañar mucho.- dijo Toko acercandose a abrazarla

Lo se.- dijo correspondiendo.- pero alla podre impulsar mi carrera

Aki tu enserio estas decidida a olvidar a Endo.- pregunto Rika

Si.- dijo separandose de Reika.- Voy a olvidar a Endo Mamoru cueste lo que cuerte (NA: Si claro ¬¬)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Al día siguiente<em>**

Hija espero que te vaya muy bien.- dijo Akari despidiendose de Aki en el aeropuerto

Muchas gracias mami, vas a ver que voy a regresar convertida en una exitosa doctora.- dijo sonriendo

Aki Kino.- dijo un señor acercandose a ella

Si soy yo.- respondio

Acompañeme, tiene que entrar a la sala de espera sus otros compañeros la esperan.- dijo sonriendo

Enseguida voy, adios.- dijo dandole un abrazo a cada uno

Adios Aki.- dijeron Reika, Rika y Toko

Aki toma.- dijo Aiko acercandose a ella junto con Yamato y entregandole una cajita

Que es abuela?.-

Es una gargantilla con tu inicial en ella, es para la buena suerte.- dijo sonriendo

Gracias abuelos.- dijo abrazandolos

Srta Kino por aqui.- dijo el mismo señor cogiendo el carrito con las maletas de Aki

Si.- dijo Aki y empezo a caminar junto con el señor, el la dirigio hasta una habitación, cuando llego vio a 5 personas, Un chico peliazul de cabello largo recogido en una coleta viendo television, Una chica peliazul con el cabello corto suelto investigando algo en su computadora, Un chico pelirosa con el cabello desordenado viendo televisión tambien, una chica peliceleste leyendo un libro y un peliverde con el cabello recogido en una coleta leyendo una revista

Hola.- dijo Aki amablemente

Hola.- dijo la peliazul sonriendo.- tu debes ser Aki Kino, soy Haruna Otonashi, mucho gusto

El gusto es mio.- respondio Aki

Soy Kazemaru Ichirouta mucho gusto.- dijo el peliazul sonriendo

Yo soy Tsunami Jousuke.-

Yo soy Ryuji Midorikawa.-

Y yo Queen Yagami, pero dime Ulvida.-

Espero que nos llevemos bien.- en eso entro una señora

Jovenes, su avion esta listo por favor aborden.- los 5 asintieron y se dirigieron al avión, cuando llegaron se sentaron Midorikawa, Kazemaru y Tsunami en un mueble y Aki, Ulvida y Haruna en otro (NA: Recuerden avion privado, mucha clase jeje)

Buenos días jovenes, les habla su capitan, estaremos llegando a Italia en aproximadamente 10 horas, esperemos disfruten su vuelo y les agradecemos el elegir la línea privada Inazuma Air Lines (NA: XD!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 horas despues<strong>_

Reika, Toko y Rika se encontraban caminando por las calles de Inazuma, cuando de repente se les acerca un castaño a quienes ellas conocian muy bien acompañado de un peliplateado,un pelicrema, un pelirrojo, un pelirosa y un pelicafe que respondian a los nombres de Shirou Fubuki, Shuuya Goenji, Hiroto Kiyama, Atsuya Fubuki y Yuuki Tachimukai

Que quieres Endo.- pregunto descortesmente Reika

Donde esta Aki, necesito hablar con ella.- pregunto Endo

Pues llegaste tarde, Aki se fue a Italia, a estudiar.- dijo Rika de la misma manera que Reika

Que?.- dijeron sorprendidos todos los chicos

Como escuchaste, se fue para dos cosas, para estudiar y para olvidarse de ti Endo.- dijo Toko y luego las 3 chicas se retiraron

La perdi.- susurro Endo derramando una lagrima mientras sus amigos le consolaban.- la perdi por estupido

* * *

><p><em><strong>Italia, 2005, Viernes<strong>_

Los chicos habían llegado a Italia 3 días atras, al llegar se dirigieron al apartamento que les habian otorgado, era bastante grande, tenía 6 habitaciones, una minibiblioteca, 6 portatiles y otras cosas mas, ya habia llegado el día de ir a ver al director de la Universidad, estaban bastante nerviosos, cuando llegaron al pasillo de la oficina se encontraron con 3 chicos

Hola.- saludo amablemente uno de ellos, tambien los becaron

Si.- respondieron los 6

Que bueno.- sonrio.- Me llamo Ichinose Kazuya mucho gusto y vengo de Norte America

Yo soy Domon Asuka, tambien soy de Norte America.-

Y yo Fidio Aldena, soy de aqui de Italia, Milan.- sonrio

Los 6 sonrieron y se presentaron

Soy Aki Kino, el gusto es mio.-

Yo Haruna Otonashi.-

Me llamo Queen Yagami.-

Yo Kazemaru Ichirouta.-

Yo Jousuke Tsunami.-

Mucho gusto soy Ryuji Midorikawa.-

Que bien que se estan conociendo.- dijo un hombre acercandose a nosotros.- mucho gusto, Soy Gianluca Zanardi, el director de esta prestigiosa universidad, espero que esten listos para los retos que le deparara el destino

Si.- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, pero en la cabeza de Aki rondaba cierto pensamiento

_Intentare olvidarme de ti Mamoru, lo juro.-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Italia, 2012, 7 años despues<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**Yo: Espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Hiroto: Llegue a dos conclusiones, 1) No se como se te ocurre todo esto y 2) Endo es un idiota**

**Kazemaru: Concuerdo contigo**

**Endo: Estoy aqui *dice gritando desde un armario***

**Hiroto/Kazemaru: Lo sabemos **

**Yo: ay estos chicos jeje, Kaze =D**

**Kazemaru: Si, Dejen Reviews, sugerencias, amenazas, quejas, que Endo es un idiota por haber preferido el que diran sobre Aki**

**Endo: hey**

**Kazemaru: Shh, todo es aceptado**

**Hiroto/Kazemaru/Endo/Yo: Matta-nee**


	2. Reencuentros

**Yo: Gomen por la demora , pero aqui les traigo el segundo capi**

**Hiroto/Kazemaru: Ejem...?**

**Yo: Perdon, esperamos que sea de su agrado u.u... felicess?**

**Hiroto/Kazemaru: Si n.n...ejem... prosigue u.u**

**Yo: Bien, si no hay mas interrupciones... Hiroto**

**Hiroto: Si... INAZUMA ELEVEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN**

**Yo: Ahora si, disfruten de el capitulo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Italia, 2012, 7 años despues<strong>

Como?.- exclamaron 9 chicos recien graduados, se encontraban en la oficina del director, el cual les habia hecho una propuesta...

Como escucharon doctores, si aceptan ya tendrian trabajo, el Hospital Inazuma de Japon tiene 9 puestos y desean que sean ocupados por ustedes, pero necesito su respuesta en este instante si o no.- les dijo seriamente Gianluca

Pero porque nosotros?.- pregunto Ichinose

Porque como ustedes son los graduados con honores de esta universidad y puesto que es una universidad de las mas prestigiosas del mundo, el director del hospital, que es un buen amigo mio, me llamo y me dijo que deseaba que ustedes trabajaran en su hospital.-

Y cuando empezariamos.- pregunto Ulvida

Pues si aceptan, el avion estara aqui esta misma noche, el domingo irian a hablar con el director del hospital y empezarian a trabajar desde el lunes.-

Tan pronto?.- pregunto Haruna

Si el hospital necesita llenar esas 9 vacantes lo mas pronto posible, asi que diganme aceptan?.- los chicos se miraron entre si, hubo un silencio incomodo pero Midorikawa lo rompio

Acepto.-

Yo tambien.- dijeron Domon e Ichinose

Y yo.- dijeron Ulvida, Kazemaru, Tsunami, Haruna y Fidio

Y tu Aki.- le pregunto Gianluca, todas las miradas se posaron sobre Aki, quienes sabian el porque Aki no deseaba mucho que digamos regresar a Japon

_Creo que es hora de volver, no por miedo de verte voy a perder esta oportunidad.-_ pensaba Aki, luego miro a Gianluca.- Si, acepto.- todos sonrieron

Bueno pues es un hecho, deben estar en el aeropuerto a las 9 de la noche, el avion sale a las 11 en punto, pueden retirarse.- con un asentimiento y un gracias por parte de todos salieron de la oficina y empezaron a caminar todos iban hablando sobre lo que harian al llegar a Japon pero Aki se encontraba un poco apartada, Haruna se acerco a ella

Me sorprendio que dijeras que si.- dijo, Aki la miro.- ya sabes porque en Inazuma esta el

Si lo se, pero no voy a estar huyendo siempre.- dijo seriamente, Haruna la miro algo preocupada pero luego sonrio

Vamos tenemos que arreglar maletas.- dicho esto fueron directo al apartamento

* * *

><p><strong>En la noche, en el aeropuerto<strong>

Ustedes son los jovenes enviados por la universidad Misttori.- pregunto una señorita acercandoceles

Si.- dijo Kazemaru por todos

Siganme por favor.- dicho y hecho los 9 la siguieron y los hizo entrar a un cuarto.- Esperen aqui en 15 minutos empezaremos con su abordaje

Muchas gracias.- dijo Ulvida, la chica se retiro y ellos se sentaron, los 15 minutos pasaron volando y entonces la misma chica volvio y les dijo que empezaran a abordar, fueron uno por uno y cuando entraron se acomodaron

**Pasajeron les habla su capitan, estamos proximos a despegar, estaremos llegando a Inazuma en aproximadamente 9 horas, disfruten del vuelo y gracias por elegir la aerolinea privada Inazuma AirLines**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciudad Inazuma, Japon<strong>

Las 9 horas pasaron volando ya que practicamente durmieron todo el camino, al llegar cada uno se despidio diciendo que se verian al dia siguiente (N/A: no se si es de noche o dia x los cambios de horario asi que dejemoslo en que era medio dia), claro que Domon, Ichinose y Fidio primero tenian que buscar un departamento en el cual vivir... bueno Aki iba en un taxi camino a su casa, queria ver a sus padres a sus abuelos a su familia de corazon... llego hasta la puerta de su casa, ansiosa queria sorprender a sus padres y abrazarlos como nunca... adentro en la casa los padres de Aki hablaban tambien sobre ella

Cuando crees que volvera nuestra hija Ryo.- le pregunto Akari sirviendo el almuerzo a su esposo y padres

No se amor, pero debe ser pronto.-

Ojala, quiero abrazarla ya son 7 años que no la veo, solo por fotos.-

Mi nieta debe estar bellisima.- decia Aiko

Tienes razon, ya veran que un dia va a entrar por esa puerta y va a decir...- Yamato no pudo continuar ya que le interrumpieron

Volvi para quedarme.- dijo una voz que los 4 reconocieron perfecto, voltearon y la vieron ahi a Aki a su niña

AKI.- exclamo Akari iendo abrazar a su hija fuertemente quien correspondio el abrazo

Hija.- susurro acercandose a ella

Papa.- dijo Aki y se acerco a abrazarlo al igual que a sus abuelos

Cariño porque no dijiste que regresabas hoy.- le pregunto Aiko

Pues queria darles una sorpresa abuela.- dijo Aki sonriendo

Pues nos la diste hija.- le dijo Yamato

Debes tener hambre.- le pregunto Akari, Aki asintio.- ven justo hice tu plato favorito, que coincidencia no

Si mama.- dijo abrazandola todos se sentaron en la mesa, al fin la familia Kino estaba completa

* * *

><p><strong>1 hora despues<strong>

Mama.- pregunto Aki

Que pasa hija.- le dijo Akari dulcemente

Sabes en que trabajan Reika, Rika y Touko?.-

Si hija, Reika es arquitecta, Rika es arquitecta en diseños de interiores y Touko es ingeniera, las tres trabajan juntas son muy exitosas.-

Wao quisiera verlas.-

Pues hazlo, montaron una constructora, esta por el restaurante que te encantaba cuando eras niña.-

Bueno pues ire a verlas.- dijo tomando su bolso

Regresa antes de la cena.-

Si mama.- Aki salio de la casa y tomo un taxi, le indico la direccion y llego hasta la constructora la cual tenia el nombre de "XXX" (N/A: no se que nombre ponerle asi que ustedes inventenselo) sin pensarlo entro...

Disculpe.-

Si que se le ofrece.- le pregunto una señora

Puedo hablar con Reika Mido, Rika Urabe y Touko Zaizen por favor.-

Dejeme preguntarles, de parte de quien.-

nomas digale que soy una amiga.- dijo sonriendo

**En la oficina**

Ay tanto trabajo y sin descanso.- decia Rika agotada arreglando unos papeles

Si pero nos pagan bien.- reconocio Reika

Y no es siempre.- dijo Touko en eso el intercomunicado sono

Arquitectas, Ingeniera.- dijo la señora

Que sucede Sakura?.- pregunto Rika

Ay una señorita aqui que quiere hablar con ustedes.-

Como se llama.- dijo Touko

No me dijo nombre, solo dijo que es una amiga.-

Dejala pasar.- dijo Reika

Enseguida Arquitecta.- dicho esto corto la comunicación

Quien sera.- pregunto Touko

Ya lo descubriremos, ojala que hable rapido, tenemos mucho trabajo no tenemos tiempo para nadie.- decia Rika

Ni para las viejas amistades.- dijo inocentemente Aki entrando

AKI.- exclamaron las tres abrazando a Aki

Cuando llegaste.- dijo Reika

Porque no avisaste.- dijo Touko

Ya ya muchas preguntas llegue hoy.- dijo separandose de ellas.- pero diganme ustedes como han estado?

Nosotras muy bien.- dijo Reika hablando por las 3

Me alegro y...- Aki se quedo callada.- y Endo?.- las 3 chicas se tensaron

Enserio quieres saber?.- pregunto Rika

Si.- dijo seriamente Aki

Es el lider de el bufette de abogados mas grande y exitosa del pais.- dijo Rika

Y esta comprometido con Fuyuka Kudo, la modelo.- dijo Touko mientras que Aki ni se inmuto

Pues me alegro por el.- dijo y las chicas la miraron sorprendida

No te importa?.- le pregunto Reika

Porque tendria que importarme, el y yo terminamos hace 7 años, el es libre de estar con quien quiera.- dijo seriamente mientras las 3 se quedaban sorprendidas.- pero ya no vine a hablar del compromiso de Endo, si no a recuperar el tiempo con ustedes, estan ocupadas?

La verdad si.- dijo Rika.- pero no creo que haga mal salir un rato contigo

Vamos, yo invito.- dijo Reika

Vamos.- dijeron las otras 3 y salieron de la oficina

Sakura vamos a salir, cualquier recado nos comunicas cuando volvamos.- le dijo Touko

Entendido Srta Zaizen.- dicho y echo las 4 salieron y se fueron en el coche de Touko, iban conversando animadamente pero en la mente de Aki rondaba un pensamiento **"_ con que estas comprometido Endo, bueno a mi no me tiene que importar en lo mas minimo, tu y yo hace mucho que ya no somos nada"_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al dia siguiente, Hospital General de Inazuma, Piso 15<strong>_

Se escuchaba muchos murmullos entre los pasillos del hospital, murmullos que pararon al ver que la puerta del ascensor se habria dejando ver a 3 hermosas jovenes y a 6 atractivos chicos, ellos caminaron como si nada sin prestarle atencion a los murmullos de _" quienes son", "que guapas son esas chicas" " esos chicos son sexys" (N.A: XD) _entre otras, se detuvieron a preguntarle algo a una enfermera, Kazemaru fue quien hablo

Disculpe.- dijo amablemente Kazemaru

... ah, que se le ofrece?.-

Nos podria decir donde esta la oficina del director.-

Al fondo a la derecha.-

Muchas gracias.- dijo sonriendo, los 9 chicos emprendieron su camino, al llegar tocaron la puerta y el director los recibio

Ustedes deben ser lo enviados de Gianluca, mucho gusto mi nombre es Hiroji Kudo.- dijo amablemente

_"Kudo".-_ penso Aki.-_ sera el padre de la tal Fuyuka_

Mucho gusto soy Kazemaru Ichirouta, cardiologo.-

Mi nombre es Haruna Otonashi, Psicologa, para servirle.-

Queen Yagami, pediatra, un gusto conocerlo.- dijo extendiendole la mano la cual tomo

Tsunami Jouseke, cirujano, mucho gusto.-

Ryuji Midorikawa, cirujano plastico, gusto conocerlo.-

Ichinose Kazuya, pediatra, es un placer.-

Fidio Ardena, cardiologo, mucho gusto

Domon Asuka, oftalmologo, un gusto.-

Aki Kino, cardiologa, mucho gusto.- dijo estrechandole la mano

Bien ahora que ya nos presentamos les dire en donde estan sus oficinas.- dijo sacando un pequeño tablero

Dr. Kazemaru, Dr Ardena y Dra. Kino sus oficina estan en el piso 14, aqui estan sus llaves.- dijo entregandole unas llaves

Muchas gracias.-

Dra. Otonashi su oficina esta en el el piso 13, sus llaves.-

Gracias.-

Dra. Yagami su oficina esta en este mismo piso.-

Dr. Kazuya la suya igual.-

Dr. Tsunami, Dr. Midorikawa piso 10.-

Dr Asuka piso 6.-

Gracias.-

Empezaran a trabajar mañana desde las 10h00 AM, de acuerdo.-

Si.-

Bien pueden retirarse, los vere mañana doctores.-

Muchas gracias.- dijeron y se retiraron al salir del hospital cada uno se fue por su lado, Aki tomo un taxi y le pidio al taxista que la llevara a su casa, queria descansar el resto del dia, puesto desde mañana su nuevo trabajo empezaria

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al dia siguiente, Hospital, 10h00 AM, Piso 14<strong>_

Aki habia llegado junto con Haruna y Ulvida, al llegar se despidieron, prometiendo almorzar juntas, Aki llego hasta la puerta de su oficina donde habia una señorita esperandola

Buenos días.- dijo Aki amablemente

Buenos días es usted la doctora Kino?.- pregunto cortesmente

Si, quien es usted?.-

Soy Meyoko Isaki, su secretaria, antes trabajaba con el Dr Jimenez, pero ahora que se fue estoy a sus servicios, un gusto conocerla.-

Igualmente, me podria decir quien es mi primer paciente de hoy.-

Un gusto.- Meyoko cogio un tablero y reviso.- segun esto su primer paciente hoy es el Señor Daisuke Endo.- Aki se tenso al escuchar el apellido

_"Endo", _y digame algo el Sr Endo viene solo a las consultas?.-

No, siempre viene con su nieto, creo que se llamaba Mamoru Endo.- Aki se tenso aun mas

_"Mamoru", _aviseme cuando llegue.- dijo abriendo la puerta

Entendido.- Aki entro a la oficina y se puso la bata blanca mientras pensaba _"Vaya parece que porfin te volvere a ver Endo Mamoru"_

_**15 minutos despues...**_

Buenos dias, srta.- dijo un recien llegado Endo junto a su abuelo Daisuke

Buenos dias, Sr que se le ofrece.-

Mi abuelo y yo venimos a ver al Dr Jimenez.-

Lo siento pero el Dr. Jimenez se retiro.-

Como que se retiro, quien va a atender a mi abuelo?.- exclamo Endo

No se preocupe una nueva doctora tomo su lugar.- dijo tranquilamente

Y quien es.- pregunto Endo mientras la puerta de la oficina se abria.-

Soy yo.- dijo Aki saliendo dejando en shock a Endo.- Soy la doctora Aki Kino, mucho gusto

A-Aki.- tartamudeaba Endo

Nos volvemos a ver... Mamoru...- dijo seriamente mirandolo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Yo: Hasta aqui el capi esperamos les haya gustado n.n**

**Hiroto: Porque lo dejaste hasta ahi?**

**Yo: Porque ya no sabia como continuar jeje , Kazemaru por favor**

**Kazemaru: bien, dejen reviews, sugerencias, amenazas, quejas todo es aceptado**

**Hiroto/Kazemaru/Yo: Matta-nee**


	3. Conociendonos

**Yo: Oliii aqui les traigo la conti, espero que les gusteee**

**Kazemaru: Le costo varias paginas rotas**

**Hiroto: Y 1 taza de cafe**

**Yo: Si pero aqui traigo la contii n.n... ejem Hiroto**

**Hiroto: INAZUMA ELEVEN Y SUS PERSONAJES Y EL CHICO DE IEGO QUE SALE EN ESTE FIC NO LE PERTENECE**

**Yo: Ahora si disfruten el capi n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital, 10h30 AM, Piso 14, Oficina de Aki<strong>

Muy bien Don Endo, por lo que veo todo en su sistema circulatorio esta bien.- dijo Aki sonriendo saliendo de su oficina junto con Daisuke.- pero igual tiene se tiene que controlar muy bien para que no se le suba la presion arterial

Muchas gracias Dra Kino.- dijo sonriendo

Bueno su proxima cita sera este viernes a las 11h30, Meyoko anote eso por favor.-

Como ordene Dra Kino.-

Aki.- dijo Endo acercandosele

Que quieres.- dijo secamente

Podemos hablar.-

Lo siento Endo estoy muy ocupada.- dijo dandose la vuelta y abriendo la puerta de su oficina.- Meyoko aviseme cuando llegue mi otro paciente

Con gusto.- dicho esto Aki entro a su oficina dejando algo triste a Endo

Hasta el viernes.- dijo Endo finjiendo una sonrisa

Hasta el viernes abogado.- Endo y Daisuke fueron caminando pero sin querer Daisuke choco con alguien

Lo lamento.- se disculpo

No se preocupe.- dijo cierto peliazul sonriendo.- pero tenga mas cuidado

Kazemaru?.- pronuncio Endo

Endo?.- dijo Kazemaru

HERMANO.- dijeron felices abrazandose como 2 buenos amigos

Lo conoces?.- pregunto Daisuke

Si y tu tambien no te acuerdas Kazemaru, el niño que siempre iba a mi casa cuando era niño.-

Ah si como estas hijo?.-

Muy bien señor.- dijo sonriendo

Y que haces aqui?.- pregunto Endo

Trabajo aqui.-

Enserio?.-

Si, soy cardiologo especializado en cateterismos.-

Ah, no lo sabia.- dijo y luego vio su reloj.- diablos es tardisimo, me tengo que ir pero luego nos reunimos para platicar

Claro.- despues de eso Kazemaru se despidio de los 2 y Endo y Daisuke fueron rumbo al estacionamiento, ya en el coche de Endo, Daisuke solto...

Conocias a la Dra Kino?.-

Si.-

De donde?.-

Fue mi novia.- dijo recordando.- hace 7 años

Y porque terminaron?.-

Otro dia te cuento.-

Esta bien, pero debiste haber sido muy estupido para haber dejado ir a una mujer asi.-

Si, lo se.-

Y mas estupido fuiste al comprometerte con Fuburra.- susurro casiii inaudiblemente

ABUELO.- regaño Endo

QUE?.- se defendio.- no digo nada que no sea verdad (N/A: adoro a este viejo xD)

Ya ya vamos te llevo a la casa que tengo que regresar al bufette.-

Esta bien.-

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital, 10:30 AM, Piso 13<strong>

Un atractivo castaño se encontraba caminando directo a una oficina, al llegar leyo el letrero que habia en la puerta y se sorprendio al ver que decia Haruna Otonashi, pues ese no era el nombre de la psicologa, se acerco a la mesa de la secretaria y pregunto...

Buenos dias.-

Buenos dias abogado Tachimukai.- dijo amablemente una señora.- que se le ofrece

Pues venia a hablar con la Dra Martinez, para que me dijera como iba mi hermana con su rehabilitacion.-

Ah si su hermana era.- reviso una lista.- Miki Tachimukai cierto?

Si.-

Lamento informarle que la Dra Martinez ya no trabaja en este hospital pero tenemos a una nueva psicologa la cual desde ahora va a llevar el caso de su hermana.-

Ok puedo pasar a hablar con ella.-

Claro.- Tachimukai paso y no vio a nadie

Hola... Dra Otonashi.- llamaba pero no obtenia respuesta.- se habra ido

Lo siento.- dijo cierta peliazul saliendo del baño.- usted debe ser el Lcdo Yuuki Tachimukai cierto?

...- Tachimukai no respondia porque se habia quedado en shock al ver a Haruna

Lcdo.- seguia diciendo Haruna

Ah... lo siento.- se disculpo.- si soy yo, usted debe ser la psicologa Haruna Otonashi verdad, un placer conocerla

El placer es mio.- dijo estrechando la mano con tachimukai

Venia a saber el informe de mi hermana.-

Su hermana es la chica con problema de anorexia Miki Tachimukai cierto.-

Si.-

Pues dejeme decirle que e revisado el informe que dejo antes de irse la Dra Martinez y por lo que veo su hermana a avanzado favorablemente en la rehabilitacion.-

Gracias a dios, y digame cuando podria salir de la clinica de rehabilitacion.-

Pues si no tiene ninguna decaida yo calculo que en menos de un mes estara fuera.-

Muchas gracias.-

A mi no me agradezca, agradezcacelo a su hermana que ha luchado por salir adelante.-

Bueno me retiro un placer conocerla nuevamente.- dijo abriendo la puerta

Hasta luego.- cuando Tachimukai salio, Haruna se sento en su silla con ruedas y penso **_Que chico tan guapo_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital, 11:00 AM, Piso 15<strong>

No quiero ir al doctor.- se quejaba un lindo chico de 8 que respondia al nombre de Kariya Masaki (N/A: APLAUDAN n.n) quien venia acompañado de un sexyyy pelirrojo

Vamos Kariya es por tu bien.- le intentaba razonar Hiroto

Jum.- de mala gana se dejo, ambos llegaron hasta donde estaba la secretaria de la pediatra

Buenos dias.- saludo el pelirrojo

Bueno dias Lcdo Kiyama.- dijo sonriendo un señora de cabello plateado

Venimos a ver a la pediatra Rosales.-

Lo siento, la Dra Rosales ya no trabaja aqui.-

Pero entonces quien va a atender a Kariya!.- exclamo el pelirojo

Yo.- dijo Queen saliendo de su oficina dejando en shock a Hiroto por lo bella que era.- Mucho gusto, Queen Yagami

Me llamo Kariya Masaki y el es Hiroto.- dijo sonriendo el peliazul.- Hirotoo.- dijo dandole un pequeño peñizcon para que saliera

Ah si, Hiroto Kiyama, abogado de derecho, mucho gusto.- dijo estrechandole la mano

Bueno pasemos.- dijo Queen abriendo la puerta de su oficina

A ver que tienes.- le pregunto Queen a Kariya quien solo se cruzo de brazos.- Que ocurre.-

Le tengo miedo.- susurro, Hiroto se enojo un poco pero Queen solo sonrio tiernamente.-

Kariya...- iba a reclamar Hiroto pero Queen lo interrumpio

No se preocupe los niños son asi.- dijo sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a Hiroto por esa bella sonrisa.- A ver Kariya porque me tienes miedo.- dijo agachandose hasta estar a la altura de Kariya

Porque no la conozco y me han dicho que los doctores nuevo son malos.- dijo y Queen solo sonrio tiernamente

Pues yo no soy asi, ven.- le dijo a Kariya que se sentara en la camilla.- yo ademas de tu doctora, quiero ser tu amiga, y si quiero ser tu amiga jamas seria mala contigo.- dijo tiernamente

Me lo promete.- pregunto

Claro.- dijo sonriendo dulcemente

Gracias.- dijo Kariya abrazandola dejando en shock a Hiroto porque NINGUN medico habia podido razonar con Kariya

Ahora me dejas revisarte?.-

Si.- dijo sonriendo

**15 minutos despues**

Bueno pues todo esta bien contigo y como te has portado tan bien, toma.- dijo dandole una paleta

GRACIAS.- exclamo feliz abrazando a Queen

Vuelva la proxima semana a esta misma hora.- le dijo a Hiroto

Si, muchas gracias doctora.-

Un placer.-

Vamos Kariya.-

Si.- dijo pero no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Queen quien sonrio tras ello.- Adios

Hasta pronto.- Hiroto y Kariya salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al ascensor entraron y...

Te gusto la doctora?.- pregunto inocentemente Kariya haciendo sonrojar a Hiroto

Claro que no.-

Si te gusto.- Kariya no pudo seguir hablando ya que el ascensor paro en el piso 10 y se abrieron las puertas dando paso a cierto peliverde que Hiroto conocia a la perfeccion

Midorikawa?.-

Hiroto?.-

COMO ESTAS.- los 2 hombres se dieron la mano en saludo

Cuanto tiempo.- dijo Hiroto

Si.-

Cuando regresaste de Italia?.-

Hace 2 dias.-

Ejeem.- dijo Kariya disimuladamente para que lo notaran

Ah si, Midorikawa el es Kariya Masaki es uno de los niños de Sun Garden.-

Mucho gusto.- dijo Kariya

El gusto es mio.- no pudieron seguir hablando ya que el ascensor paro en el piso 2

Bueno aqui me quedo un gusto haberte visto Hiroto.- dijo saliendo del ascensor

Otro dia te busco para charlar.- dijo mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban

Si.- dijo y se encamino en busca de lo que sea que estaba buscando

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital, 12h00 PM, Piso 1<strong>

Donde esta Aki.- preguntaba cansada Rika

No lo se pero dijo que ibamos a ir a almorzar tambien con unos amigos suyos.- dijo Reika

Bueno.- dijo suspirando Touko pero no se dieron cuenta de que 3 chicos venian caminando en su direccion y sin querer chocaron

Lo lamento.- pronunciaron los 6 al mismo tiempo pero al levantar la mirada se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro, en este orden... Reika-Kazemaru, Rika-Ichinose, Touko-Tsunami

Lo sentimos.- dijeron los chicos ayudando a las chicas

No se preocupen.- dijeron sonriendo... pasemos a las presentaciones

Reika Midou, arquitecta.- dijo estrechando la mano con Kazemaru

Ichirouta Kazemaru, cardiologo.-

Rika Urabe, arquitecta en diseño de interiores.- dijo estrechando la mano con Ichinose

Ichinose Kazuya, pediatra.-

Touko Zaizen, ingeniera.- dijo estrechando la mano con Tsunami

Jousuke Tsunami, cirujano.-

Y que hacen aqui?.- pregunto Ichinose

Pues veniamos a ver a nuestra amiga.- dijo Reika pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que el ascensor se abre y de el salen Aki, Haruna y Ulvida

Que bueno que ya se estan conociendo.- dijo Aki acercandoseles

Si.- dijeron los 6 al mismo tiempo

Reika, Rika, Touko ellas son Haruna Otonashi y Queen Yagami.- dijo señalando a cada una.- y Haruna, Ulvida ellas son Reika Midou, Rika Urabe y Touko Zaizen

Un gusto.- dijeron las 5 a coro

Bueno vamos a almorzar.- dijo Aki y todos asintieron mientras salian del hospital

* * *

><p><strong>Por otro lado, especificamente el Bufette de abogados cuyo nombre es "ENDO'S" (NA: hermoso nombre no? xd)**

Te reencontraste con Aki.- preguntaba cierto pelicrema que respondia al nombre de Shuuya Goenji

Y con Kazemaru.- dijo cierto hermoso precioso y bello de MI PROPIEDAD xD, peliplata que respondia al nombre de Shirou Fubuki

Por enesima vez QUE SI.- dijo ya cansado de repetir lo mismo

Y que paso.- pregunto cierto pelirosa... Atsuya Fubuki

Con quien?.- pregunto

Con Aki.- dijo ahora cierto castaño de hermosos ojos rojos llamado Kido

Nada, por el tono que me hablo parece que se olvido de mi.- dijo triste

Y eso te duele porque...- decia Hiroto

PORQUE LA AMO, la sigo amando nunca la olvide.- dijo mientras un aura depresiva lo rodeaba

Y crees que casandote con Fuburra la vas a olvidar.- dijo Tachimukai

OYE.- reclamo Endo

QUE, NO HICE NADA MALO.- se defendio.- ademas no es como si Fuyuka fuera a entrar por esa puerta, diciendo que regreso de España para fijar una fecha para la boda...

MAMORUUU.- dijo cierta pelimorada entrando, casi tumbando la puerta.- REGRESE DE ESPAÑA PARA QUE FIJEMOS UNA FECHA PARA NUESTRA BODA

Decias?.- dijo burlonamente Atsuya

Hola Fuyuka.- dijo Endo con tono cansado

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: Bien hasta aqui el capii espero les haya gustado y si cualquiera se pregunta porque Haruna va por Tachimukai y no por Fubuki... NO ME CULPEN... CULPEN A LA MONEDA<strong>

**Hiroto: Uyyy esto se pone bueno **

**Kazemaru: Siii**

**Yo: Kazemaru...**

**Kazemaru: DEJEN REVIEWS, SUGERENCIAS, AMENAZAS, QUEJAS, PREGUNTAS TODO ES ACEPTADO **

**Hiroto: Yo tengo una pregunta**

**Yo: cual? "tono cansado"**

**Hiroto: DESDE CUANDO KARIYA ES TIERNO**

**Yo: En este fic lo sera n.n**

**Hiroto/Kazemaru/Yo: Matta-nee n.n**


End file.
